


King’s Heir

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Discrimination, Dream is a dick, Emotional Hurt, Error is baby, Good Fate, Hurt/Comfort, Insane brother, Intellectual disability (ID), King Nightmare, M/M, Nightmare is a good dad, Overprotective Cross, Overprotective Nightmare, Parenthood, Prince Error, So is horror, baby bones, broken skulls, dadmare, god AU, good dad, headcannons, no beta we die like gods, possible shipping, talks of past relationships, the other boys get their titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: Nightmare is a god. Not only is he a god but a king as well. A fair and just king at that.Despite being the most feared being in the multiverse he is surprisingly the opposite of what most would believe. They believe he is a cruel tyrant when the king is actually rather caring.The only problem with the king is that he doesn't have a heir, not like he would need one. That would soon change however, all thanks to a goddess.The Goddess of Fate.
Relationships: Geno / Reaper / Sci, Nightmare & Error & Cross & Killer & Dust & Horror, Nightmare/Ccino, Nightmare/Swap|Blue
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Fate

The fake starts glittered shamelessly, the monsters of the AU starring at the god in front of them with fear in their eyes. A certain skeleton of the few, known as Candy, glaring the god down. The god in question only tilting his head, frowning at the feeling of fear and anger.

"I am not here to harm you all." He spoke, watching fear turn into confusion and anger turn into fury.

Candy growled, taking a step forward. "I'm not falling for your tricks!"

The god sighed, taking a step forward. "Candy I'm sorry to inform you... your AU is unstable and it's not the original Candytale."

"You think I don't know that? I know it's unstable! But I'd rather die to that than you."

The god paused and let his head tilt down, his eyes on the ground. "I understand why you feel the way you do," the being moved down, kneeling in front of the monsters. The tendrils on the god's back curled in. "I wish to help you, I can provide you a place to stay. A better place than the Underground."

Whispers and murmurs filled the air and Candy paused, "You can provide us a place to live?"

The god nodded, "My kingdom is welcoming."

Candy looked back to his current leaders who tilted their head down and nodded. The human stepped forward, signing to the god silently.

The being smiled, standing up to approach the child. "I will protect them, there is no reason to worry."

The god's tendrils moved behind him, seemingly stabbing into the fabric of reality before stretching it open. It was a portal.

The monsters and human looked to the god. Candy paused, seeing all the monsters on the other side. "He wasn't lying..."

The monsters of the AU only smiled, their human leading them through. Candy stayed behind for a moment, "I misjudged you Nightmare..."

The dark skeleton chuckled fondly, his hand raising to Candy's cheek. "I don't blame you," the smaller starred up at him with a frown, "after all the rumors my brother spreads..."

Candy let out a sigh, his face leaning towards Nightmare's hand slightly as he smiled just a tad. "Thank you."

The god grinned, pulling his hand away. "You're welcome, you should get going... we can talk more later." 

Candy nodded, walking through the portal. He gave a wave to Nightmare before the portal snapped closed. Now that the final line of stable code was gone the AU began to collapse. Cracks riddled under the god's feet and he moved out of the way quickly. 

The sound of a different portal opening alerted the god to his enemies arriving. "Nightmare! What have you done?!"

The god turned to face his brother, grimacing. "I have done nothing br..." Nightmare was cut off by an arrow flying past him. The god stepped back, growling slightly.

Ink spoke now, pulling his paintbrush off his back, "What did you do the the inhabitants of this AU?!"

Nightmare tilted his head down, a snarl making its way to his mouth. His tendrils lashed out, swiping at the artist. "You seem to be accusing me."

Ink blocked the tendrils with his brush, Dream knocking an arrow while Blue summoned an attack. Dream let the arrow go, the arrow hitting Nightmare in the shoulder.

The god let out a pain filled hiss, stepping back and allowing his tendrils to return to his side. Dream's eyes narrowed, "You're a tyrant Nightmare!"

"Please..." Nightmare chuckled loudly, a smirk edging to his mouth as his tendril yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. "I'm only doing what I have to."

Ding... ding... ding...

The school bells went off in the distance, a strangled yelp leaving the king's mouth as another arrow was pulled from his body. He quickly grabbed hold of the monster's wrist, a Toriel's to be exact, although she preferred the name Calen, short for Calendula. 

The goat monster sighed, watching the arrow of positivity dissipate into nothing. The king looked at her, small tears forming in the corner of his eye socket. 

"Easy now your majesty," her voice was soothing, gently allowing her healing magic to run over the arrow's previous spot. 

Nightmare relaxed, letting go of his nurse's wrist. "You don't have to call me 'your majesty' Calen..."

"Well I respect you enough to continue doing so." She hummed, pulling her hands away from the spot before grabbing another arrow. Nightmare whimpered quietly, gripping the other's robes with tight hands.

The arrow was tougher to pull out and it made the god cry out in pain. The goat monster immediately let go of the arrow and moved her hands to soothe her king's pain. "It's okay, just breathe."

Nightmare nodded against her, shaking slightly. He took in a sharp breath, the sudden sound of heavy footsteps approaching. An Undyne from a Fell AU standing high in the doorway, she gulped quietly.

"My lord, there's a woman who would like to see you."

"Oh? Did she state her name and business?" Nightmare hummed, relaxing slowly. The last arrow moving in his body with the slight chuckle that left her mouth.

"She announced herself as Fate, she said her business is the concern of gods."

Nightmare paused, pulling away from his nurse. "Allow her to enter, bring her to the throne room, I will be there soon."

Calen laughed quietly as she watched the guard leave. "Goddess of Fate huh?"

"Don't be fooled my dear, I've never spoke to here before. Now how about we rid this pestering arrow so I can great the esteemed goddess."

"Of course your majesty." Calen smiled, gripping the final arrow that was lodged in Nightmare's leg. This one came out easily but it still hurt like hell. Nightmare bit down onto his tongue as Calen healed him.

The king rose to his feet not long after, smiling to his nurse. She smiled back, hands gently folded onto her lap. "Expect a token of my gratitude by your door tonight."

"You don't have to." She spoke with a smile.

"But I do, it's the only way I could repay you." Nightmare responded.

"Think of my care as thanks for rescuing us." Calen smiled, raising to her feet. She was now taller than the god.

Nightmare nodded softly, smiling at her one last time before walking to the throne room. His single eye-light landing on the goddess, noticing the way she held a blue bundle of blankets close to her chest.

"My my," the king spoke with a chuckle, "what brings you to me Moira?"

"Nicknames already? But we're hardly acquaintances..." The goddess spoke quietly.

Nightmare chuckled, "Aw, I already considered us friends." The goddess almost let out a giggle at that but she held it back. She was here on business after all. Nightmare noticed the way she held back laughter. "Something wrong?"

"I need something from you God of Negativity."

"So formal," Nightmare joked, taking a seat on his throne, "does this have something to do with the bundle in your arms?"

The goddess took a step forward only for the guards on Nightmare's sides to grip their weapons. She stepped back.

Nightmare raised a brow and waved his hand dismissively. "Desist, only my brother can do harm to me." The guards nodded, relaxing and allowing the goddess to approach.

She stopped in front of him, kneeling down in front of the god. She finally allowed the little bundle to be seen completely and Nightmare's eyes widened. A skeleton... a baby skeleton.

Nightmare glanced from the baby to her, his eye widening. "I didn't sleep with you... did I?"

The goddess seemed taken aback at the obvious joke. "No... he is my own creation."

Nightmare nodded, "What does he have to do with me?"

Fate glanced down, "He is the God of Destruction, his name is Error... I want you to take him..."

"You want me to care for your child?" Nightmare questioned, his eye narrowing. 

"No no... I want you to care for him as your own... adopt him I suppose."

"And why should I do this? As you said we hardly know each other. This is even the first time we've met and you want me to raise your child as my own?" The god questioned, frowning slightly.

"I can't care for him.. but I have seen the way you care for your people. You would give him a better life than I ever could, and unlike me you can teach him about the multiverse." She held out the baby to Nightmare, her eyes soft and gentle.

Nightmare jumped a bit but took the child nonetheless, watching as he slowly and tiredly opened his eye sockets in response to being given to another. Nightmare felt his soul twist as the little eye-lights starred up at him, Error's tiny hands reaching up to the god.

Nightmare gave in. "I accept, I will care for him."

The goddess smiled, raising to her feet before hugging both of them carefully. As she pulled back she pressed a kiss to the baby's head, smiling as Error let out a quiet noise in response. 

"You be good for Nightmare, Error." The goddess smiled, "I'll be watching over you."

Nightmare watched Fate pull away, giving him one last smile. "I'll see you again I hope."

"I hope so as well, you're a rather interesting one Fate." Nightmare smiled, Error reaching for the tendril that waved above the god's shoulder. Nightmare gave it to him.

Fate nodded, bowing down to the king. "Goodbye Nightmare, take good care of Error."

"I will do exactly that." Nightmare hummed, watching the goddess leave.


	2. Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Error discovers Cinnabuns

The loud crying in the early day of the morning awoke the king soundly from his slumber. His body tired and eye drooping. Oh yes... Error was hungry.

Nightmare sat up carefully, yawning lazily as he pushed the covers off. "Good morning Ruru..." The king rubbed his eye, walking towards the crib that sat by the wall.

The small skeleton's eyes landed on his caretaker and he quieted down. Nightmare chuckled. He lifted Error from his crib carefully, holding him to his chest. Or he wasn't hungry, Nightmare mused, he just wanted to be held again. The king was fine with that.

He continued to hold Error close to him, walking out of his room. His servants, well caretakers as he called them, they chose to work for him after all, were bustling about. Few were cleaning and he could smell food coming from the kitchen. It made him smile. He was grateful for their kindness towards him.

As he walked through the halls he was greeted by those he passed, a few cats who lived here to chase out pest running through the halls. This place had become so lively and he loved it, even while the positivity drained him, he was still able to gather negativity from other AUs faintly.

Nightmare stopped at what would be considered a living room. He took a seat in his normal chair, leaning back. He glanced to Error who had fallen back asleep without problem, the little skeleton snoring silently as he nestled against Nightmare.

The king relaxed, gently rubbing Error's back. He smiled, glancing towards the entrance to meet eyes with his nurse who smiled at him. "Calen... good morning."

"Good morning your majesty... it seems Error has yet to wake?" Calen smiled at them both, kneeling in front of Nightmare.

The king chuckled, "He woke me up just to be held, I don't mind though... I enjoy spending time with him."

Calen nodded, she'd taken easy notice in the past year that Error has been at the castle. "I'll say, you hardly leave him on his own."

"I want him to be safe you know... besides... I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with it comes to taking care of him." Nightmare sighed, gently rubbing Error's head.

"Oh?" The goat monster giggled softly, "Well, I think you're doing a great job as a father."

Nightmare sputtered a bit, "T..Thank you Calen."

Calen nodded, standing back up. "You're heading to that cafe, yes? You haven't been there in almost three years."

Nightmare nodded, slowly getting up, waking up Error in the process. "Yes I am, it'll be nice to be there again, besides, Error will enjoy it."

"Well I suggest you go get dressed your majesty, you're still in your pajamas." Calen giggled, leaving the king slightly blushing. Ah yes, his 'I slept in because of my hangover' pajama shirt prominent to the inhabitants of the castle.

He sighed, playing it off. It was a comfy shirt after all, besides, he knows a few monsters under him that have definitely done the same. Not like he cared though, they could do as they pleased as long as they got work done.

Error yawned, catching Nightmare's attention. "Hah, good morning Ruru. Finally decided to wake up?"

Error only cooed, reaching for Nightmare's tendril. The king chuckled, giving Error the slimy appendage to which the little skeleton immediately began to teeth on. Nightmare grinned slightly, walking back to his room with a small smile.

As soon as he entered the room, he grabbed the blanket from his bed and placed it on the floor by the bathroom. He carefully placed Error onto the blanket, who's only protest was to whimper at the loss of the only touch he enjoyed.

Nightmare only smiled a bit, grabbing a change of clothes before walking to the bathroom. He took his eye off of Error, releasing his tendrils before pulling his clothes off to replace them with his normal attire.

Error's whimpers grew louder for the attention, but he was ignored so he decided to take matters into his own tiny hands. The baby moved himself up, attempting to stand and he did just so, now came the hard part. 

He took a step and immediately stumbled to the floor, he glitched in frustration. Nightmare however had his attention caught by the soft thump from right outside the bathroom. He stopped midway of getting his sweater on, dropping the fabric that caught on his ribs.

Error huffed in mild annoyance, standing up again. Nightmare smiled in realization, getting to his knees ad opening his arms out for Error. Error took the encouragement well and took a step. When the little one didn't fall he grew much more confident and continued taking steps.

And he made it! Nightmare's smile was bright and wide as he lifted Error up and into the air. "That's my little glitchy!"

Error let out a bright shriek of what could only be excitement at his dad's reaction, his legs kicking at the happiness. Nightmare grinned and spun him around making Error giggle out. 

When the giggling died down Nightmare set Error back down, to which the child decided to stand next to him. He used Nightmare's leg to help keep him balanced. Nightmare went back to getting ready, unable to loose the smile on his face.

Ask the king finished his normal routine, he slipped his hoodie on. He looked down to Error who was still gripping his leg. He leaned down and lifted the child up with a smile, "Time to get you dressed Ruru."

Error whined a bit. Dressing him was easy of course, Error was compliant for the most part. He was only compliant however because Nightmare had given Error his old scarf and Error loved it. The scarf was black of course, little blue embroidery on it that read 'Stars in heaven.'

Nightmare used to wear it often, but as he grew older it became something he grew to dislike. Though Error took a liking to the old piece of fabric and Nightmare couldn't say no to the little puppy eyes Error had given him.

Nightmare lifted Error back into his arms, his smile was still there of course. Error gripping onto Nightmare gently as the king left his room, little eyes looking around aimlessly.

Nightmare chuckled lightly at Error's curiosity despite him having been all over the castle with the god. It was when they began nearing the entrance that Error's grip on Nightmare tightened, he hated leaving the castle. 

Nightmare rubbed his back carefully, stopping right before the exit. He looked to the guards who covered the entrance, they tilted their heads to the king who nodded softly to him. They nodded in return and Nightmare's tendrils were summoned, the four of them opening a portal. 

Error whimpered as Nightmare walked through the portal, a frown pulling his face slightly. Though the area made Error let out a noise of confusion, his curiosity settling in as he looked at the tall buildings. He didn't get time to take everything in as Nightmare entered the building. 

The soft ring of the bell made Nightmare smile but his presence did scare a few of the inhabitants in the cafe, specifically other Sanses. Nightmare ignored them for the most part.

He was immediately greeted though when the bright pair of eyelights landed on him. "Nightmare! Welcome back."

Ccino... Nightmare grinned, "It's great to see you again."

Ccino smiled and nodded, "Let's get you a seat... who did you bring with you?"

Nightmare chuckled lightly as Error hid his face in Nightmare's neck. "This is my son, Error."

Ccino perked as he led Nightmare to the table, "You have a lover?"

Nightmare shook his head, taking a seat. "No I don't... could I get a booster seat for Ru?"

"Of course!" The aproned skeleton smiled, "anything to drink before hand?"

Nightmare smiled, "I'll take a green tea, Error will have chocolate milk."

"You got it, I'll be right back!" Ccino smiled brightly, walking away. Nightmare watched him leave before gently moving Error who whined.

Ccino returned moments later, placing the booster seat for Error and giving them their drinks.

"I'll be back in a moment to get your orders, you take your time." Ccinco smiled at them both, watching as Nightmare placed Error in the booster seat, the child immediately whining in protest.

The coffee worker smiled softly at the reaction, waving to Nightmare before going to care for another table. 

Error whined slightly before Nightmare gave him the chocolate milk. Error immediately gave up the whining, happily drinking the milk without problem. Nightmare chuckled in response, holding the cup for Error as he drank.

He let go of it, allowing Error to drink at his own pace. The god leaned back with a smile, relaxing slightly as he looked over the menu. He smiled at the idea of letting Error try a mini cinnabon. He glanced to Error in response of the idea, seeing Error stare at him with sad eyes, telling the king he would rather be held.

Nightmare chuckled at the sight, "I'll hold you in a bit Ruru, after we eat." Error didn't quite understand but he understood the word hold and smiled a bit.

Ccino came back moments late smiling at Nightmare, "Got your order Nighty?"

"Get me two little cinnabons for Error, I'll take a slice of strawberry pie." Nightmare smiled softly, watching Error while he spoke.

"Got it!" Ccino smiled, "I'll take tour order to the kitchen and I'll come back since I'll be on break, okay?"

Nightmare chuckled, smiling at Ccino. "Sounds good to me."

Ccino nodded, walking away again and Nightmare watched him leave. Nightmare looked to Error. "He's kinda cute... isn't he?"

Error only babbled at Nightmare, tilting his head. Nightmare huffed in nonexistent annoyance, giving Error his 'angry face' making the baby giggle out with glee. "Don't say such things Ru, it's not polite."

Error babbled in response, giggling.

Nightmare shrugged playfully, "Suppose you're right."

Error giggled again only to go silent when Ccino returned. He looked at the aproned skeleton with a slightly pout expression before reaching for his dad. Nightmare took him from the booster seat, holding Error in his lap and Ccino sat across from him.

"So, long time no see..." Ccino smiled gently, "how are things?"

Nightmare grinned, "They're great, I can't tell you how much my life has honestly improved, not counting the run ins with my brother of course."

A sigh, "I hear more and more rumors each day I swear." Ccino shook his head, "I'm so close to just kicking those people out."

The god chuckled, "Then you'd loose all your customers."

"Well not my favorite ones."

Nightmare paused, blushing softly at that. "Suppose not..."

"Anywho..." Ccino changed the subject, "When did you get Error?"

"A little more than a year ago, his birthday was two months ago. And he took his first steps today, I can't tell you how proud I am."

"You must be happy about it, I've never seen you smile so much Nighty." Nightmare blushed once again, jumping a bit when one of the cafe's resident felines hopped up next to Ccino. Ccino paid almost no mind to the cat, stroking its fur subconsciously. "You know, Error does kind of look like you."

"I suppose he does in a sense," Nightmare chuckled. 

"He looks more like you than Dream does, it's easy to mistake him as your actual son."

The king smiled at that, "Funny thing really, I was thinking about looking for a suitor or suitress, then along came Fate and Error. I couldn't ask for anything more now."

"You thought about getting a partner?" Ccino inquired.

Nightmare nodded, "I did, though it's hard to find someone willing yet alone in love with me. Besides, I'm a king and a god, that's a lot of work. I'd feel sorry for anyone who does fall for me as they'd have to put up with me being a workaholic."

"It can't be that bad." 

"You'd be surprised."

There was a giggle, Ccino's human setting down plates of food in front of Nightmare and Error. "Sorry to interrupt you two."

Ccino chuckled and signed to them, saying it was alright. He looked to Nightmare, "Well, I'll leave you to it Nighty. Have a good meal."

"Thank you Ccino." Nightmare nodded to him, watching Ccino leave before smiling. 

He looked down to see Error tilting his head at the sight of the food. The king chuckled, grabbing the cinnabon gently and giving it to Error. The child carefully took a bite before giggling happily at the taste. 

Nightmare may have just found Error's new favorite food.


	3. Tears of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error hears crying

That familiar glowing eyelight fell down onto the particular AU. The cyan ring looking off in sorrow disappointment and the monster's hands gripped the inside of his hoodie pocket. He couldn't save them, even if he wanted to, their code was much to unstable for the AU he had made a safe heaven. He felt bad, but this AU's fall would be more painful than if he were to give these monsters a swift and easy death. 

He had to think of it as putting a dog down. That was the only way he could do this without loosing his head.

His tendrils stabbed into the ground in annoyance and Nightmare sighed, forcing his tendrils to work with him. He'd already destroyed the save point, the human's body slumped to the ground next to him. Blood soaked the ground and Nightmare kept his gaze away, silently thanking the human for doing most of the work for him.

The god frowned, finally meeting eyes with the Sans of this universe. "I apologize for this Echo..."

Echo, also known as G to few, only sighed and lowered his head. "I understand why you're doing this."

"I expected you would... it still pains me to do this to you."

"We wouldn't have lasted Nightmare, we aren't the original Echotale anyway, you have no reason to be upset about this."

"Ending lives and AU's is a rather upsetting process..."

Echo frowned, "Yes... but without you our AU may take out the actual Echotale."

Nightmare turned his head, tendrils curling behind him. "I apologize."

"I know," Echo spoke quietly, "but we mustn't dwell on these sort of things."

Nightmare nodded, looking back to Echo. He straightened his posture, "Any last words, friend?"

Echo nodded, "Take my jacket."

The god paused, watching as the tall skeleton took his jacket off, catching it when Echo tossed it to him. "Why?"

"I want to be remembered..." He grinned, "I believe you can make something useful out of it."

Nightmare smiled fondly, "Thank you."

Echo nodded, dipping his head. 

The sound of a shattering soul mixed with the crack of bones echoed through the hall and the body dusted almost immediately. Nightmare watched the dust fall, a silent prayer on the end of his tongue as he held the jacket close to him.

He couldn't save everyone, that's how life is but he wouldn't let their deaths go unattended. 

He needed to move on, however, he still had the flower and Asgore to deal with.

~'~*~'~

The sound of the main entrance door opening grabbed the child's attention as soon as he heard it. He scrambled to his feet, leaving his toys behind as he scampered towards the main hall.

A bright noise of excitement left his mouth and he ran up to his guardian, tackling his leg and hugging it tightly. The king was taken aback by the strength behind the tackle and he chuckled, his hand reaching down to pat his son's head.

"I missed you daddy!" Error cried, clinging to his father's shorts and effectively nestling his face into his leg. 

Nightmare chuckled at the action, moving the jacket in his arms to his shoulder before lifting Error into his arms. "I missed you too! How was your first day at school?"

Error smiled, he glitches multiplying for a moment. "It was fun! We did a..arts and crafts!"

"That sounds exciting!" Nightmare grinned as Error's smile grew wider.

Error nodded in agreement with Nightmare, "Yeah!"

Nightmare smiled at that, before noticing Error's attention turn to the jacket. The king chuckled softly, "Do you like that jacket?"

Error nodded, "Where did you get it daddy?"

"I got it from a friend, do you want it?"

Error lit up, "Really?"

Nightmare chuckled softly, "I'm sure he'd love for you to have it Ruru, do you want to put it on?"

The child nodded excitedly, squirming in his dad's arms before he was placed on the ground. Error stood still, allowing his dad to dress him in the jacket. It was of course to big for the small child but he would grow into it.

Error giggled with glee, throwing his arms into the air. "Comfy!"

"I'm glad you like it Error! Now what do you say we go grab a few snacks and take a picnic in Outertale?"

Error nodded happily, immediately running towards the kitchen with a bright smile. Nightmare chuckled at his energetic behavior, knowing it would likely disappear as he grew older. He had to enjoy all of this while he could.

Nightmare entered the kitchen lazily, his smile much more relaxed. He greeted the kitchen staff quietly and they returned the greeting with their own. The workers smiled at the sight of Error, a few offering him small candies which he took gratefully. They were always careful not to touch Error, knowing Error hated it due to his glitches. He could handle Nightmare's touch however, weather it be the fact that the king raised him, the fact that Error trusted Nightmare, or the fact that Nightmare always held him when he was a child.

Error smiled bright as the kitchen staff did as he asked, Nightmare would eventually have to teach him not to rely on the privileges these people bring. Error needs to learn to be humble before Nightmare would ever allow him to rule, such is the way of a responsible king, to greet and care for others with respect even if they are beneath you.

He decided it was time for Error's first lesson on that. "Alright everyone," the staff rose their heads at Nightmare's words, "You can all take a break for a while, I can handle packing the picnic myself."

The staff murmured amongst each other before bowing to their king and leaving. Nightmare smiled as he watched them leave, happy to see such loyalty and politeness. He turned his attention to Error who seemed upset.

"Are we not eating daddy?" Error spoke, his voice laced with sadness at the thought of no chocolate or food in particular.

Nightmare chuckled, walking towards the cabinets. "Of course we'll be eating Ruru."

"Why are the people gone?"

"I gave them a break," Nightmare smiled, lifting Error up and setting him on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "We can't rely on people for everything, we have to do things ourself sometimes."

Error tilted his head in confusion, watching as his dad gathered things to make a sandwich. "But isn't this their job?"

"It is," Nightmare smiled, "But this is a small task, while it may be their job that doesn't mean we have to rely on them. We mustn't expect people to do everything for us."

Error frowned a tad, "But what if I need help?"

"Then ask for it, there's nothing wrong with asking for assistance."

"A..Assi..Assistance?"

"Help," Nightmare smiled, "assistance is help."

Error nodded, "But what if nobody assistance me?"

"Assist," Nightmare corrected.

Error nodded again, "What if nobody a..assist me?"

"Then you come to me," Nightmare chuckled as he finished making the sandwiches. "I'll always be there to help you."

Error smiled at that, allowing Nightmare to pick him up after he finished making the food. The god packed the sandwiches away in plastic bags before placing them in one of the baskets, along with a chocolate bar for him and Error to share. 

Error gripped onto Nightmare's sweater as the king opened a portal. He walked through, holding Error close to his chest and the basket in one hand.

The starts twinkled above them and Error's eyes brightened excitedly. He squirmed to be put down so Nightmare did. "Stay away from the edge,"Nightmare warned.

"Okay!" Error giggled, immediately going towards the echo flowers. Nightmare followed close behind, not really caring who spotted him and Error.

As the two made it to their usual spot they were both surprised to see a certain someone there.

"Outer." Nightmare greeted quietly.

Outer jumped in surprise before relaxin. Nightmare scared him yes, but Outer knew Nightmare wouldn't hurt him due to his AU being an original. "Hey Nightmare, been a while."

Nightmare smiled a tad, feeling Error grip his leg. Error had yet to meet Outer, now's a good time he supposed. "Error, it's okay, he's a friend."

Error looked up to his dad before looking to Outer and nodded, his grip on Nightmare's leg relaxing. Nightmare smiled, moving to sit next to Outer. "You can go play Ruru but stay in my sight, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Error was off like a dog without a leash, immediately going towards the small stream that passes through Waterfall.

"I didn't know you had a kid Nightmare." Outer smiled softly, watching as Error took his jacket and scarf off to play in the water.

Nightmare watched Error with a sharp eye, smiling. "Hardly anyone does..."

"Does Dream and the Star Sanses know?"

"No, they don't, I'd prefer to keep it that way. Ink would probably try to kill Error on sight."

"What?" Outer frowned in confusion, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Error is the God of Destruction," Nightmare answered.

Outer perked, looking at Error in surprise. "Damn."

Nightmare nodded with a chuckle before pausing when he noticed Error looking around in confusion. "Something wrong Ruru?"

Error just became more confused, "I hear crying..."

Nightmare paused, becoming quite to try and listen. Sure enough there was crying, sobbing actually...

"Crying?" Outer questioned, "I don't hear anything."

Nightmare immediately stood up, "It sounds like it's coming from an AU, I have to go check this really quick. Can you please watch Ruru for me Outer?"

"Uh sure, I can do that."

"Thank you."


	4. Adoptive Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets another child to take care of.

"Thank you."

Just like that the king was gone, Outer staring off where the god once was. Error let out a whine, upset and a bit angered that his dad left. The child looked to Outer, shorts dripping wet along with his shoes. "Why did daddy leave?"

"Your daddy had to deal with something..." Outer smiled gently, "But we can hang out."

Error shied away, he hardly knew Outer so this was gonna be a little hard for him. He shook the water out of his clothes, picking up his jacket and scarf and bringing it to Outer. "Don't let these get dirty!"

Outer jumped, taking the clothes carefully. "You got it, is there anything you want to do while we wait for your dad kiddo?"

"Do you have any bookies?" Error perked up. Outer chuckled, this kid could only be Nightmare's. 

Outer nodded, "Yeah, I got books, what kinda book do you want."

"Daddy was reading me a book about a Demigod! H..Hercules!"

Outer raised a brow, Nightmare really read those kinds of books to his kids? Well, he shouldn't be surprised. The kid seemed well educated for his age, perhaps Night knew what he was doing. "Well I don't have that story but I might have a better one."

Error's eyes lit up in excitement, "Can you read it to me? Please!"

Outer chuckled, snapping his fingers and allowing the book to appear in his hands. "Of course I can."

"What's it called?"

"It's the story of a woman named Arachne." Outer smiled, watching the kid sit in front of him. "Ready?"

Error nodded excitedly.

"Alright. Long ago in ancient Greece there lived a woman named Arachne, she was a fair woman and an excellent weaver who was able to fashion beautiful tapestries. These tapestries however brought hate to the gods, chastising them for their flaws and weaknesses. The lady was arrogant and prideful in her skills, she believed she was the best of the best so she bragged and gloated.

She spoke, 'I am the greatest weaver in all of Greece, perhaps even the world. I'm greater than the Goddess Athena herself!' 

She made the mistake of challenging the goddess and Athena came down to accept her challenge."

Error perked at that, "The Goddess won didn't she?"

Outer smiled at Error's hopefulness for the goddess, smiling gently. "Athena was defeated."

"No!"

"But the mortal had the bad luck of winning against the goddess. Outraged, Athena turned the lady into a spider!"

Error lit up, "She turned her into a spider?"

Outer nodded gently, "She did."

"But why?" Error questioned, confused but interested.

"Those gods had a high sense of pride, they believed they were greater than mortals." Outer hummed, "Your father is very different from those gods, he is caring and considerate for lives that aren't his own. He's honestly one of the best gods around besides Life."

"Life?"

Outer smiled, "I'm sure you'll meet her eventually."

Error nodded softly, somewhat excited, "Do you have anymore stories Mr. Outer?"

"I might."

~'~*~'~

The god's eye wandered the empty plane, looking for the source of the noise. It was so loud now and while the negative energy fed him, it also made his soul twist. His hand twitched in his pocket and he finally saw it... well them. 

A child and by the looks of it, not that older than his own son, which would make them only two years older than his son. Nightmare paused, silently checking the code before freezing, this was a direct base copy of the original AU. The god frowned, turning his attention back to the child. 

He watched them cry, hugging themselves and sobbing out broken names of what Nightmare could only assume to be his friends and family. The god approached slowly, his voice going soft, "Hello there?"

The child jumped, eyes darting to Nightmare fearfully. His body trembled and his hands gripped the fluff of his hood. Nightmare continued to approach, "Are you injured?"

They shook their head. 

"Is it okay if I come closer?"

They stared at Nightmare before nodding and the god approached, step by step and careful of the child's reactions. Slowly, the king kneeled next to them, cautious and watchful. The child's reaction was sudden and unexpected, the god's single eyelight widening as tiny arms wrapped around his midsection. He froze as the crying worsened into his hoodie but the god made no move to push the child away. Instead he found himself lifting the child into his arms and moving into a criss cross position.

They cried and cried, face now buried in Nightmare's shoulder with their arms wrapped tightly around his neck with no clear sign of letting go. The king only began to shush them, his much larger hands tracing gentle shapes and lines into their back. The crying dissolved into quiet gasping, trying to find the air they lost.

After a few minutes of calming down, Nightmare finally asked the child for their name.

"C..Cross." They hiccuped out miserably, choking on their own words as they attempted to wipe their face with their sleeve. 

Nightmare gave the boy a gentle smile, helping to wipe away the tears. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"T..They disappeared," Cross hiccuped, "the world fell apart and they disappeared..."

Nightmare frowned, the poor child's AU collapsed. He sighed, rubbing the boy's skull carefully, his eye glancing over the scar on his cheek. "You poor dear, I wish I could've been there to help. I'm so sorry that the world decided to treat you so cruelly... but why don't we change your luck?"

The boy looked at Nightmare, with confusion and curiosity hidden behind pain and sadness. "W..What do you m..mean?" 

"I'm offering for you to come live with me kiddo," Nightmare smiled gently, reassuringly. "I have my own son but I doubt he'd mind a brother."

"You're... you're offering to adopt me?" Cross sniffled, wiping his sockets again.

"I am," those two words caused more water works to rise up and Nightmare shushed him down.

"D..Do you mean it?" Cross whimpered, looking at the god with almost broken hope in his gaze.

Nightmare nodded, rising to his feet and keeping Cross in his arms. "Of course, I'm a man of my word."

Cross nodded, glancing over to an empty space before smiling. "O..Okay."

Nightmare smiled before opening a portal, "Before we go home, we have to grab you brother."

"Brother..." Cross repeated as Nightmare walked through the portal, his little eyes widening at the sight of stars and galaxies.

Nightmare's chuckle brought him back, "My my, what's going on here?"

Two heads perked and Error was the first to greet Nightmare, "Daddy! You're back!" Nightmare's smile widened while Cross tried to hide into Nightmare's hoodie.

"Hey Nightmare," Outer greeted, closing the book he'd been reading to Error. "What in the stars do you have there?"

Nightmare chuckled again, "Error, I'd like you to meet your new brother."

Error seemed to shrink a bit before tilting his head, "Brother?"

The child in Nightmare's arms moved to peak at Error, gently waving at the younger with a forced smile. "H..Hi."

Error glanced to his dad, who gave him a gentle nod, before waving back. Nightmare smiled at the exchange before carefully lifting Error with his tendrils, plopping him onto his shoulders. 

"I thank you for watching him Outer, I hope to repay you for the trouble." Nightmare smiled.

Outer perked and raised his hands, shaking his head. "No no, the fun we had was enough payment."

"Nonsense," Nightmare used a tendril to grab something from his pocket before pushing it to Outer's chest, "take this for your troubles."

Outer looked down to the object in his hand, jumping to see an old fashioned coin purse. He went to look back up to Nightmare only to see the god had disappeared. A smile graced him and he chuckled, "Damn... He never takes no for an answer."

-~*~-

Error looked up at his new sibling, Cross nervously fiddling his fingers at the ice cold stare. Nightmare had left for work so the boys were being watched by the staff, each of them allowing the boys to do as they please until the king returned but so far, they've only been staring at each other. 

Cross opened his mouth to speak only to close it again, Nightmare had dropped them off at the castle and then left, explaining he had to go to work and would be back in a few hours. That was a couple minutes ago.

Error then spoke up, "You're my brother?"

Cross seemed to freeze, "I..."

Error just smiled, "You're older than me too? That makes you my big brother!"

"I guess so..."

"Then that means you have to protect me!" Error grinned.

Cross paused, looking at Error with confusion. "Protect you?"

"Yeah! Daddy says I'm a prince so I'm appointing you as my royal guard!" Error giggled brightly, rocking back on his heels. "It's your job to keep me safe!"

Cross smiled a bit, he could do that. 

One of the guards watching let out a laugh, smiling at the kids. "Well, if you're gonna be Error's royal guard you should start training."

The other guard played along, seeing the newcomer perk at the idea. "Yeah, you can't protect the prince if you don't know how."

Cross balled his fist a bit, looking to the guards, "Then I'll learn to protect him! You can teach me, can't you?"

The two guards looked between each other. They didn't know he would actually step up for the service.

Goodness...

What were they gonna tell the king?


	5. Is this the best idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets an invitation.

"Sir relax please, I know this hurts.." Calen's words were soft, gentle and calming.

The king's darkened phalanges gripped her gown with a wavering strength that only seem to loosen with each weak breath he pulled into his body. Her paws gripped one of the arrows a bit too roughly and the god yelped out, a long whimper dragging out as the tendrils curled before writhing in the burning passion that was known as pain. 

Beyond the field of vision, hidden in the kings blind spot, his two children peaked into the room. Error gently clinging to his elder brother's arm while Cross just hugged him. The younger only whined, whispering to his sibling. "Cross? You think he's gonna be okay?"

Cross frowned subtle before forced a smile, "Papa will always be okay, he's papa after all. There's nothing that can keep him down."

Error turned his attention back to the king who put on a shameless smile, as he moved back to get off his legs, effectively showing off the arrow stuck in his knee. Calen perked up with worry but Nightmare only laughed, "You know..."

"Your majesty," Calen's tone became tired, "please not this again."

"What? I was just gonna say my years of adventuring are over."

"Stars damn it."

The king only laughed until the arrow was grabbed, his body tensing in pain. His tendrils curled around nothing before batting at the floor. A solid yank pulled the arrow out and Nightmare bit a curse through his teeth. "Ow..."

Calen sighs, her hands already moving to soothe the pain with her magic. "Your majesty, you need to be more careful."

"The AU had already collapsed when I got there, they immediately assumed I was the cause. Well... Swap did hesitate."

"That little Sans always seems to."

"I've noticed..."

Calen shook her head, "Anywho... you got an invitation today."

The king hummed in amusement, his single eye finally glancing to the entrance of the room. "And who's it from?" He spoke calmly as he made a 'come here' motion for his boys. They did as told, Error running up to his dad while Cross only walked, trying to seem as relaxed and calm for his little brother. Error however, slammed himself into Nightmare's side causing the king to let out and small grunt in pain but he ignored it, opting to wrap an arm around Error in a sided hug.

"It's from a Sans, Geno particularly."

"Genocide?" Nightmare glanced to his boys, "Do you think..."

"Sir, is that really the best idea?"

Nightmare nodded, "I haven't been around that much, besides, it can't be that bad, what do you boys say? Do you wanna come with me?"

Both of the kids perked up in excitement, Error grinning brightly not bothered as his glitches began to visibly become out of whack. "Can we!? Please?"

Cross immediately agreed, "Yeah! Can we?"

Nightmare nods softly, happy to see his boys excited. "So what is the event?"

"A party," Calen hummed, "it doesn't say it's for any certain occasion though."

Nightmare frowned, he didn't expect that and there was a quiet possible chance that there wouldn't be family friendly things... he thought about it before glancing to his boys, seeing the pleading looks in their eyes.

The king sighed in defeat. "Alright, guess we're goin' to a party kiddos." The king chuckled, finally standing to his feet. Calen's silent gasp as he turned around to talk to his boys going unnoticed. "When is the party my dear?"

"T..Tomorrow your majesty..." Calen spoke faintly, "But..."

Nightmare cut her off, smiling softly at the two who looked up at him with starry eyes of pure excitement. The king chuckled, only to wince when he felt a pain in his back. "Alright, you two, it's nearly midnight, what are you even doing up?"

Cross perked, "Error had a bad dream... and we heard you come home..."

"Of course," Nightmare sighed, his tone still soft and understanding. "How about this, you two go freshen up a bit and then head back to bed, you smell like dirt!"

Error giggled at that, "Does that mean we get a bedtime story too?"

"Yes, that means a bedtime story, now go on. I'll be there shortly." The king grinned, allowing the two to run off and clean up. He turned his attention back to Calen, "Now..."

"Yes, your majesty?"

Nightmare immediately slouched, whimpering like a child. "Get this arrow out of my back please...."

~*@*~

The king woke up that morning with a yawn, his tired eye scanning the room lazily before he finally got up and out of bed. His feet touched the cold floor causing him to shiver, he sighed. Stretching out as he began to fully wake up with the gentle rise of the sun. 

Another yawn pulled a quiet groan from the god and he silently shuffled to his bathroom, looking into the mirror with a lazy expression. An invisible darkness under his eyes from his restless sleep making him look more exhausted than he seemed. His hand came to his socket, rubbing it gently as he grabbed his toothbrush.

Spitting out the toothpaste after brushing his teeth, he finally faced his reflection and sighed. "Stars, who beat me with a shovel while I was sleeping?" Nightmare brought a hand to his face, rubbing his cheek to help wake himself a bit more. He proceeded to clean the sink out, gathering water in his hands before splashing his face with the lukewarm liquid.

Finally woken up he headed back to his room, tossing his pajamas aside in favor of his jeans, sweater, and hoodie. When his hoodie made contact with his body he finally allowed his tendrils freedom, the slimy appendages slithering from his back like snakes only to curl around his body. Each appendage seemed to stretch out in an attempt to wake themselves just as their master had.

The king fixed his attire before walking out of the room, immediately greeted by the few felines running past the door in chase of another cat. Nightmare chuckled at the playful nature, watching the two finally catch up to the other only to change roles. A game of tag it seemed. He shivered a bit, huffing slightly with a smile.

Nightmare let his own feet guide him, carrying him to the kitchen only to see he boys, still groggy and tired as they silently ate their food. Error was much slower that Cross while eating, it made sense, Cross was used to waking up early to help the king around and take his lessons from the guards. Nightmare chuckled at the thought, he didn't expect Cross to be so ambitious and motivated about protecting Error but the boy had already proved himself multiple times.

The first happened to be just a month ago, during the festival in the town. Error got scared of the fireworks and Cross had immediately made his move to help Error calm down and relax. Nightmare had never been more proud in his life, in only five months since Cross's arrival he'd become a major part of the family. Hell, it only took four of those months for Error to allow Cross to touch him. According to Error, he doesn't burn like the guards or staff, Error even went to explain that Cross feels safe much like Nightmare himself. Cross nearly burst into tears.

"Morning dad." Those tired words mumbled sleepily, discolored eyes moving from the plate of steak and eggs up to the cyan eyelight in Nightmare's socket. The king chuckled, Error had always been one to look people in the eyes no matter what.

"Good morning Ruru, did you sleep well?" The king smiled, taking a steaming cup of coffee from on of the staff, bowing his head respectfully.

Error only nodded and Cross giggled, "He was mumbling in his sleep again."

The younger stuck his three tongues out in response and Nightmare only chuckled. "Is that so?"

The monochromatic sibling nodded with a smile, "Mhm!"

The god only laughed, "Ruru, put your tongues back in your mouth and finish your breakfast, you too X."

"Yes papa."

"Okie daddy!"

Nightmare smiled, sipping his coffee gently before snagging a roll from the basket. He bit into it with a smile, enjoying the sweet taste. It wasn't often the king enjoyed food, only when negativity was sparse and he need to rely on other sources of energy. However, a small snack wouldn't hurt anything.

The king smiled, humming sweetly as he watched his boys. When they finally finished he took their plates, dropping them off in the sink. "Alright, lets get you guys dressed, well, lets get you dressed Ruru."

"Okie daddy! Does this mean I need to take a bath?"

Nightmare smiled, "Do you want to?"

Error nodded, "Yes please."

Nightmare nodded, he should've expected Error would say yes. Error did love baths, for whatever reason that would be... he wouldn't question it. All he wants is his boys happiness after all, as long as they're safe and happy... the king is content.


	6. Trust those who smile at bad backgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time, Nightmare is more relaxed than he should be.

"Error, come here and get your jacket on."

"Yes daddy!" Error jumped off his bed, waddling his way to his father. Nightmare smiled, helping him get the jacket on with slight difficulty. The king chuckled, rolling up the sleeves so Error wouldn't have to deal with the darn things.

Cross came up once Nightmare finished with Error, "Papa? Could you help me with my scarf?"

"Of course, Ruru go grab your scarf as well."

"Okie!" Error yipped, running off to the closet. Nightmare chuckled, gently taking Cross's scarf from him. The king carefully wrapped the scarf around Cross's neck, tucking it in the back and finishing it off by making sure it was nice and comfy. Error soon returned with his scarf, the same black one Nightmare had given him years back.

"Alrighty..." Nightmare chuckled softly, watching as Cross smiled down at his little brother, "tuck or bow?"

Error perked up at the decision and pondered, "Bow!"

The god smiled at his son, taking the scarf from him gently. He did the same thing he did with Cross, only making a bow instead of tucking it back. The bright giggle that left Error made Nightmare smile. "Alright, go put your shoes on and we'll be leaving soon, and Cross don't forget your switchblade."

"Yes papa." Cross smiled, walking to the shoe rack with Error, helping the younger get his on first. Nightmare stood up, smiling. He waited until the boys were done, making sure they were ready.

As soon as everything was confirmed and made sure of, Nightmare opened a portal. The boys were the first to go through, their dad following close behind. The first thing they were faced with was the God of Death and poor Geno who was currently being harassed. 

"Reaper fu.." Geno stopped midway when he noticed Nightmare and the two kids by his side. One standing tall and proud, stoic dare say. The other shy, hiding against the god's leg. "Oh... Nightmare? I didn't expect you to show up, much less..."

Reaper perked, immediately bowing down to Cross and Error's level. "Look at you two!"

Error let out a whimper, feeling uncomfortable only for Cross to step between Reaper's gaze. "If you could not direct my little brother in such a manner, that would be great."

Reaper huffed, standing back up. "Smart mouth for someone so young." The god looked towards the other. "These are your kids, Nightmare?"

"I can't imagine who else they would belong to... kids go ahead and play or look around, remember, steer clear of the punch and only drink clear liquids and don't take handouts from anyone but me, Cross you keep a sharp eye on your brother." Nightmare spoke gently, not in a commanding tone but more of warning and worry. The boys looked up at their father and nodded, Error immediately grabbing hold of Cross's hand.

"Yes papa." Cross smiled gently, looking to his brother, "You wanna take a look around Ru?"

Error only nodded. Nightmare watched them leave, his tendrils twitching behind him in a small bit of worried agitation, his boys were growing up too quickly. The king turned his attention back to the couple, humming in soft satisfaction.

Geno smiled a bit, "I didn't know you had kids Nightmare, who's the lucky person?"

"Oh no, I am very much alone." Nightmare chuckled, "I'm a single dad, those two are adopted."

"Really?" Reaper spoke up, surprised. "They look and act like you though, what are their names?"

"Error and Cross." Nightmare answered, "I adopted Cross a year ago, Error was given to me when he was a baby."

Geno nodded, "How old are they?"

"Well, Error is six now, Cross just turned eight a couple months ago." Nightmare smiled, taking a seat with the two. The king's legs crossed and he rested his hands on his knees.

"They both seem to be well educated, I can assume that's your doing?" A new voice spoke, Nightmare's eyelight moving to land on a certain skeleton named Sci.

Nightmare just nodded with a smile. "Yes, mostly my doing. They do go to school but they both keep complaining about the lessons being too easy and how none of the other kids want to spend time with them so I'm thinking about homeschooling."  
L in  
"That's a good idea," Geno smiled, letting Sci sit next to him.

The god of negativity nodded, "I'm happy to give them the life they deserve, I just hope they grow up to be what they aspire to be."

Sci nodded at that, "You seem to be doing a good job with them."

"To be honest, I'm constantly worried I'll mess up. I was a troubled child and I never had any discipline but unlike my brother I was calm and I attempted to keep to myself." Nightmare frowned a bit but shook it off, "Speaking of my brother, do you know if he and his group are appearing tonight?"

"They should be," Geno hummed, "it's not like them to ever miss a party."

Nightmare moved, sitting back. "My boys are very afraid of them... I know the first thing Error will do if he sees them will be to cry for help or attempt to fight them."

"Considering Dream and his little squad fills you with arrows at every chance, I wouldn't be surprised." Reaper snapped with a growl.

"Consider it a punishment..." Nightmare rolled his eye, "I trust Cross to drag Error back though either way."

~*@*~

The younger sibling glitched a bit as he took a bite out of the brownie, smiling brightly at his older monochromatic sibling, "See? I told you it was a good idea to get nummies."

Cross laughed a bit, "It is pretty yummy."

"Mhm!" Error smiled, watching Cross eat a cookie with a content expression as he leaned against the leg of the table. Error immediately moved next to him when given the chance, resting up against Cross. The older brother wrapped his arm over his sibling in a protective manner, taking a gentle bite of his brownie only to pause when he noticed Error's frown.

"Something wrong Ruru?"

Error perked, his eyes widening a bit at the sound of his name. "Sorry, I was trying to focus..."

"Is your eyesight getting worse? We should really tell papa." Cross responded gently, attempting to use the same tone their dad had used to always soothe his brother.

"Can we tell him after the party?" Error looked up at Cross.

Cross answered with a simple nod of his head.

"Kids?" An unfamiliar voice spoke quietly, laced with worry and confusion. The two immediately looked up to be faced with a new yet terrifying sight. Error immediately clung to Cross as Cross stood up to protect his brother. Error moved slowly, hiding behind his brother, his head barely peaking out.

The monster, artist, laughed before kneeling down. "Look at you two... Dream! Blue! Come here!"

Both the sunny and blue skeletons turned their heads, walking over over to check out what was going on. Dream was quick to brighten up at the sight of the children, as was Blue.

Dream approached the kids slowly, kneeling down in front of them. "It's okay, there's no need to be afraid... where are your parents."

Cross's sockets narrowed suspiciously, slipping his hand in his pocket to grip the switchblade. "Papa is talking with his friends."

Blue never kneeled, instead he only looked down at the kids. "Well why aren't you with him?"

Error then spoke up, "Daddy said we could look around..." His voice glitched out of control, scaring Dream and Ink a bit. Blue never flinched.

Blue nodded at Error's words, "Would you like us to bring you to your dad?"

Error paused, looking to his older brother who shook his head. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, eyes locked together before they both finally came to a decision.

Cross pointed to Blue, making his voice firm like he'd heard Nightmare do countless times with those who stepped out of line. "My brother likes you so you can bring us back to papa."

Blue perked, as did Dream and Ink. Ink spoke in return, "Why not all of us?"

"Because Ruru doesn't like you, you scare him." Cross's words held an unmeaning sharp tone, his little eyes narrowing.

Dream frowned and Ink only seemed taken aback. "It's fine guys, I can handle it." Blue smiled softly.

The duo refused however.

"But you know there are bad guys here, what if one jumps you?" Ink spoke, regarding the fact that the trio had saw the Minor God Hate with his boyfriend earlier.

"Not to mention Death and my brother are also here!" Dream warned as well.

Blue immediately became submissive to their words, bowing his head. He looked to the two kids, "Can they come please? They'll act as safety."

Error looked to Cross, unsure of himself. "It's your decision X... Daddy said you're in charge."

Cross frowned a bit, carefully grabbing Error's hand to help him relax. "Fine, but none of you are allowed near my little brother." Cross stated matter-of-factly, keeping Error close to him.

The trio nodded, Dream and Ink returning to their feet. Blue glanced to the two before returning his gaze to the kids, he held his hand out gently toward them. Error flinched back and Cross growled, showing off the tiny fangs in his maw.

Blue only nodded in understanding, pulling his hand back. "You know they way to you daddy?"

Cross nodded, taking the lead with Error beside him. The trio followed.

The return route wasn't long but it was rather... unsatisfactory. Dream didn't understand why these kids were so unafraid, did they not know about the bad side of the multiverse? The way they walked past Hell told them so.

Ink wondered this as well, but Ink especially wondered where Error got his jacket. He new it belonged to a G Sans but the begged the question, how'd he get it?

Blue however, thought nothing of the child's behavior. He was busy listening to Error talk about possibly making brownies like the ones they had before with their father later. Cross agreed, suggesting that they have tacos tonight as well. Blue perked at that.

"Tacos huh? You guys like them?" 

Error nodded, "They're X's favorite...? Why?"

"Well I know how to make tacos, perhaps your dad would allow you to try some of my cooking." Blue grinned brightly.

"Papa says we aren't allowed to take handouts from strangers."

Blue frowned a bit, "Just who is your dad?" Ink and Dream perked.

Cross huffed and rolled his eyes, "None of your beeswax." He stopped suddenly, Error bumping into his side. He apologized to his little brother quietly, "Looks like you get to meet papa anyway..."

The trio looked at each other in confusion before looking up only for their eyelights to land on a group that consisted of Geno, Reaper, Sci, and Nightmare. Dream paused and Ink glared. Blue just gulped his fear down.

Cross and Error dispatched from the trio, Error letting go of his brothers hand and running up to his dad, Nightmare, tackling his side. Nightmare let out a sharp oof, looking to Error with a fake hurt expression. "How could you Ruru?" Error only giggled as Nightmare playfully flopped back, "You've killed me!"

Cross approached the two slowly as Error let out a whiney gasp. "Daddy! You're not dead!"

"Yes I am, you've killed me."

"But you're talking!" Error cried, shaking Nightmare to get up.

Nightmare smirked, "Ghost can talk."

"Ghost don't have a soulbeat." Cross chimed in and Nightmare laughed, propping himself up on his arms.

"Suppose they don't." Nightmare chuckled, Error giggling as he plopped himself in the god's lap as he sat up.

Blue watched with starry eyes, having never seen Nightmare have such an interaction. Ink and Dream however weren't 'buying' such an act.

Blue dispatched from the two, walking up to Nightmare who froze when he say the small skeleton. "These are your kids, Nightmare?"

"I would sure hope so..." Nightmare chuckled dryly.

"They're adorable... I heard they liked tacos, you wouldn't mind me giving them some when I make my next batch, would you?"

Nightmare perked, "No I wouldn't... thank you Swap."

"Please, call me Blue instead." Blue grinned.

Ink and Dream both glared.


	7. Letters of past memoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare makes a new friend who quickly gets a new view on him.  
> Error hears a few voices.

‘Dear Mom,

I’m not exactly sure how to tell you what I’m feeling… or how I’m doing for that matter.

It’s been years since I last wrote to you… I didn’t forget about you, I promise. I’ve been busy because I, myself, now have children. Two beautiful boys. It reminds me of my own childhood…

Well, without the violence and pressure that you caused… I still don’t blame you for that, you know. You knew I would’ve died if there was no negativity but pushing me to cause it, I don’t believe that was the best decision.

I still find myself writing to you still, even after the thousands of years it’s been. It reassures me that you’d still be walking with me if you could. I know you’re gone and I know I should let you go… but I just can’t.

Brother says it’s my fault you died, I let those monsters hurt you. I tried… I just wasn’t good enough. I’ll keep my family safe now though, I learned from my mistakes and I’m stronger now, I hope I can prove to be great enough to see you again when my time eventually comes. I just hope that time won’t come as early for me as it did you.

I miss you so much mama, I’d do anything to hear you again even if it’s just one word. I’m sure Error and Cross would love to meet you… you were so good to me, I have now doubt you’d treat them the same way you treated me.

Your beloved,  
Nightmare’

-~*~-

Nightmare ignored the glares he was given, letting Error relax in his lap as Blue moved to sit next to Nightmare, to which the god just chuckled. Cross moved to his dad’s lap, eyeing Ink and Dream with the slightest glare as he snuggled up next to his brother. The monochromatic brother held his younger brother close, allowing Error to nuzzle his face into the fluff of Cross’s parka.

Cross just rested his head on Error with the softest smile he could muster, letting Error close his eyes and relax in the safety of his dad and brother. Nightmare smiled, head tilting gently to the side as he held his boys close to him. His hand raised to Cross’s skull, rubbing his head with gentle comfort.

The others only watched or glanced towards the god of negativity, a certain skeleton smiling brightly at the sweet sight of the dad with his two sons. Blue simply grinned at Nightmare’s protective yet caring nature, surprised to see his supposed enemy in such a manner. 

Reaper let out a sudden laugh, choking back a strangled chortle. “Look at you Night…. you seem right at home.”

Nightmare chuckles softly, “I’m just doing what I can.”

Dream paused at that, finally glancing at the two children, he slightly nudged Ink in the side. “Hey Blue, Ink and I are gonna go get some food.”

Blue raised a brow but nodded, waving goodbye to his friends before turning his undivided attention to Nightmare, smiling at the sight of the two little skeletons in his lap that were now fast asleep. “They sure fell asleep quickly.” Blue laughed a bit.

“I’m not surprised,” Geno remarked quickly.

Reaper nodded in response, “When Nightmare was younger he slept all the time.”

“Wish I could sleep as much as I did, I’m so busy now I’ve hardly got enough time to do much of anything, let alone sleep.” Nightmare sighs gently, “One day without a problem would be nice but someone’s always causing trouble. There’s an empty AU set to collapse soon, I’d love to aid it but I really don’t have the energy.”

Sci nodded in understanding, “I bet it’s been especially hard now,” Blue’s head tilted in confusion as Sci continued to speak, “kids suck up a lot of magic, especially when they’re young.”

The king laughed in response, “I’m well aware, I used to have an overabundance amount of magic. Error’s the one who’s been sucking up the most, he’s a godling after all so it’s not much of a surprise.”

Reaper immediately perked, an excited look on his face. “He’s a godling?! Come on you can’t just drop that on us!”

Nightmare jumped at the reaction before smiling, “Yes, he’s a godling.”

“What’s a godling?” Blue questions silently, causing a gentle smile to form on Nightmare’s face.

“It’s a god that is still a child, godlings are rare as most gods come into this world as adults.” Reaper responded with a grin, “What’s his profession?”

“I wasn’t aware my child already went through college.” Nightmare chuckled brightly and Reaper just snorted.

Geno’s head shook with a sigh, “You two find anything funny.”

“That’s because we’re funny,” Nightmare scoffed playful, “but as you were questioning… Error’s profession is Destruction, his job will be exactly as entails.”

“Does he know yet?” Geno spoke quietly, a slight aggressive bite at his words.

Nightmare shook his head and Blue looked at him in surprise. “No… I don’t plan on telling him for a long while. It’s best he lives careless while he can, the stress of gods is more than a child should bare.”

Reaper smiled fondly, “Saying from your own experience?”

Nightmare cleared his throat, “That’s a discussion not intended for a place such as this, you know better Mr. Grim Reaper.”

“What can I say? I’m a curious son of a bitch.”

Nightmare simply shook his head, “You’re also a hopeless son of a bitch.”

“Ain’t that right.” Geno laughed. Blue giggled along with that as Reaper gave out a pained cry of accusation.

“Geno baby! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Your side is flawed.” Sci butted in with a smirk.

“Oh not you too!”

The two just laughed, Nightmare letting out a low chuckle while Sci and Geno snickered to each other.

Blue let out the slightest giggle, “I never expected such a conversation.”

“With their relationship?” Nightmare chuckled, “Sci and Geno are always ganging up against Reaper.”

“Aww! Poor thing.”

Nightmare shook his head, chuckling. “Pretty sure he enjoys the verbal abuse.”

Blue just burst into laughter making Nightmare himself laugh. Reaper pointed at both of them, his face bright blue, “How dare you! I thought we were friends!” Nightmare only choked.

Their fits of laughter were enough to catch on to Geno and Sci, their reaction mostly encouraged by Reaper’s dramatic response. 

Reaper immediately pouted like a child, “Bullies, all of you.”

Geno relaxed slowly. “You poor thing,” He spoke, still laughing, “come here.” Reaper immediately sat next to one of his lovers, planting his face into Geno’s chest without hesitation. The act ruptured another small laugh from Blue.

During all that laughter, Error was quite upset as he’d been woken up from his nap(Cross however was still dead asleep). He tugged at his dad’s sweater gently, pulling away from his big brother. Nightmare smiled at him gently, “Did I wake you Ruru? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okie…” Error yawned loosely, his little fangs poking out of his mouth.

Sci perked, “Damn, are you sure he ain’t your kid?”

Nightmare just chuckles as Error gives a slightly confused expression. Blue smiles softly, “He looks so much like you it’s hard to believe.”

The king just smiled, petting Error’s head to ease him, “Fate said we never slept together, maybe she was lying.”

“You really asked Fate that?” Reaper squawked.

Nightmare covered Error’s ‘ears’. “You expect anything else from me? I used to sleep around, I wouldn’t be surprised if I somehow ended up with a goddess.”

“You have a point.” Reaper snorted.

Blue simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I never took you for the type Nightmare…”

Reaper chuckled, “Nightmare is so much different than you Star Sanses think.”

“Well that’s true,” Nightmare nodded, “I’m not as cruel as you believe… I may have been so at the beginning but my ways as a god of negativity have changed.”

Blue frowned, “The beginning?”

Error pulled away from Nightmare’s hands, checking over his brother with a look of concern as Nightmare sighed. “Let’s just say… I listened to my mother a bit too much.” 

Blue nodded gently, a slight bit of worry for the god, it made him wonder just what happened. Nightmare was so much different than how Dream ever described him. It almost pained him to think Dream could be so one sided.

Nightmare’s full attention to Error as he checked over Cross. “Is there something wrong Ruru?”

“Voices…” Error mumbled quietly, “I hear voices daddy.”

Nightmare paused, “Voices? What kind of voices?”

That certainly caught the attention of the others, Error immediately grew nervous. “Quiet voices… lonely? Scared?”

Nightmare nodded softly, carefully moving Cross and Error off his lap. “Can you tell me the code?”

Error paused, seemingly thinking for a moment. “A….Altertale uhhh… 3.3B.”

Nightmare smiled brightly, “Good job, you’re getting so good at reading codes.”

Error immediately brightened up, his smile forming wide of his face. “Thank you daddy!”

“I have to go, I’ll be back. Can I trust you four to watch them?” Nightmare spoke gently, carefully.

Blue was the first to answer, “Of course you can. His voice soft and sweet, Nightmare felt himself smile.

“Thank you Blue, I owe you one.” The king left with that, Error immediately letting out a little whine. 

Blue smiled softly, “It’s okay Error, your dad will be back soon. How about you wake your big brother up and we can go get you something to eat and drink?”

“O...Okay Mr. Blue.”

He smiled at Error’s words, “Just call me Blue kiddo.”


	8. Some wounds never heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare uses to much magic and Dream learns more about his brother.

Two steps into the portal and all Nightmare saw was blood. It splattered the AU’s now nonexistent ground, but this was also no longer the AU he had been headed too, this was the Antivoid. The endless white plane that made Ink himself uncomfortable, Nightmare felt pity for whoever got trapped in such an area, as the likelihood was that they would die in a matter of days or weeks. 

The smell of blood hit Nightmare like a truck, pounding into his senses with unbroken pride. The god let out a growl, looking away from the sight as his tendrils curled around himself in an attempt to make him relax. He shooed them away. Instead, he followed the trail for red liquid to a rather… an interesting sight.

Children fighting with weapons… one holding a knife and the other with a sharpened bone. They were holding their weapons to each other's throat, neither of them moved and they looked almost ready to pass out and that’s when the king noticed. An alarming amount of blood was leaking from the child with the bone, they looked about ready to crumble to the ground. 

Nightmare felt his soul squeeze and he sent out his tendrils, snagging the skeleton with the knife a smidge roughly but being sure to treat the injured one with care. Both somehow passed out in his hold, but Nightmare was more worried about their injuries. He pulled the kids into his arms and when the blood began to stain his hoodie he frowned, sitting onto the ground and placing the two sleeping children in his lap. He was so focused on the injured one he didn’t notice the other open their eyes. 

Slowly, the king let his hands up with warm magic, the light cyan magic tending to the youngling’s wound. Healing magic was rough and it was already seeming to take a toll, the god’s tar like cover beginning to melt off like candle wax. While he worked on the injured one, the other looked around though it was hard to tell due the lack of eyelights.

When the child finally laid his eyes on the god he nearly jumped up, the king spared him a glance. “You’re already awake…”

They nodded, “Y..Yeah.”

“What’s your names?”

“What?”

“Your names,” Nightmare spoke gently, “what are they?”

The child curled up a bit, “I’m Killer… that’s Dust.” He pointed to the young skeleton Nightmare was healing. Nightmare nodded, the last bit of goop finally slipping off his skull to reveal the white pristine underneath. Killer stared at Nightmare, eyes widening as he looked at the giant hole in the king’s skull that covered the right part. “You’re hurt…”

Nightmare scoffed, chuckling a tad. “I’ll be fine, I’m more worried about your brother here.”

“Not my brother.” Killer mumbled, Nightmare smiled.

“What happened?” The god spoke easily, not minding the stares the younger gave to his half skull.

Killer paused to find the words, “Alter… mommy… mommy died. Dust said it was my fault for not helping him. We got in a fight…”

Nightmare frowned, so these boys had been adopted by Alter then… and they'd just lost him not too long ago. Then they fought and one came close to death.

“Is Dusty going to be okay?”

Nightmare chuckled, “He’ll be fine, he’s almost healed.”

Killer looked at the king, “Are you going to be okay?” Nightmare paused, finally getting a good look at Killer. He took in the sight of lightless sockets, that inverted heart soul, and the black liquid seeping from his sockets. And he smiled.

“I’m just fine Killer, I just overused my magic so my corruption can’t stick to me.” Nightmare smiled, allowing his magic to finally rest. He carefully lifted Dust and Killer back into his arms, Killer lightly clinging to his soon to be brother.

-~*~-

Cross woke up slowly rubbing his eyes gently as he met with the sight of his little brother smiling down at him. He paused, sitting up and looking around. “Where’s papa?”

Error grinned brightly, grabbing Cross’s hand and lifting him up. “Daddy went to go help someone! He’ll be back and Mr. Blue said he’d get us food!”

“Just Blue-”

“Nice,” Cross smiled, patting Error’s head who just giggled, the error messages around him fizzling in and out of existence. Error just grabbed Cross’s hand, before looking at Blue who smiled sweetly at the too.

The duo began to follow Blue, Cross immediately regretting his decision of grabbing hold of Blue’s gloved finger for guidance as he was greeted by a smile almost instantaneously. Error only grinned before looking up to the table of food just to duck his head down and cling to his brother. Of course Ink and Dream were there.

Blue simply said nothing to the two but they noticed him anyway, however their focus didn’t drop onto Blue. Rather it dropped onto the children besides him, Ink’s eyes followed the glitches that surrounded Error’s body and his mind suddenly began to scream danger. Ink shook his head, ignoring the mental screaming his instincts were trying to pile into him. Dream glanced from Error the Cross, frowning lightly. 

Dream was the first to attempt to make a move, moving to Blue’s side of the table and kneeling down to the two. Cross was quick to step in front of Error, his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie. Dream just frowned before perking up with an idea.

“Hey hey, I just wanna show you kids something.” Dream smiled gently, his hands sparking with magic. Cross gave a skeptical look and Error poked his head from behind his big brother. Dream only smiled, clapping his hands together and opening them slowly, a blue arrow forming in place of the air between his hands. Cross let out a growl that almost made him sound rabid, a sharp glare from him towards the unfortunate arrow.

The growl was unnatural and Dream swore Cross bore his teeth, as the semi-large fangs were easily noticeable as the young skeleton pushed his brother back. Error let out a slight whimper, backing away from his brother and opting to hide behind Blue instead as it served better protection of both his brother and the adult, he never touched Blue though.

Dream tilted his head in confusion at the sudden aggression and fear, feeling the strong emotions from both of them. Blue himself narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers towards Dream before looking down to Error. Error contemplated the silent question, before nodding and reaching up to Blue. Blue smiled, carefully raising the small skeleton into his arms. Error whimpered a bit at the warm feel of Blue’s touch but otherwise, he was fine with it, Cross just backed into Blue using a hand to cling to his leg.

The positive guardian just looked confused before Dream began to scold him, “Dream! We don’t summon weapons in front of kids!” 

Dream rolled his eyelights at the words, shaking his head and crossing his arms as he stood back up. “Pa-lease! I bet they’ve seen a lot of weapons already.”

“Guard weapons and switchblades.” Cross growled, “We’ve yet to witness any weapon you’d be thinking about.”

Error nodded, “The guards all hold pikes or spears!”

“Okay, have you seen arrows and bows before?” Dream inquired, looking back to the children.

Cross nodded, same as Error. Cross was the one to speak, “There are longbowmen on the walls around the territory, they’re very good at shooting.”

Both Dream and Ink perked at one word, “Territory?”

Error smiled at that, “Yeah! Our territory! The town? Well it’s turning into more than that, what’s it called?”

“Separate districts.” Cross answered with a smile.

“Nightmare lives in a town…?” Ink mumbled, looking to Dream.

Cross shook his head, “No, we live in a castle. The town surrounds us though.”

“Castle..?” Blue hummed, “Why do you live in a castle?”

“We’re royalty!” Error grinned brightly. “I’m a prince, X is my royal guardsmen.” Cross bowed his head at that with a smile, grinning up at his brother with a hum.

Dream felt his soul drop for a moment, “My brother is a king. Who does he rule over?”

Cross scoffed, “He rules over monsters and humans that he saved.”

Dream didn’t believe a word that Cross spoke, what adult ever listens to a child. ‘Nightmare must be feeding them lies, there’s no way those people would join his territory willingly after he destroyed their home.’

The sudden sound of a glass shattering got the group's attention, along with Geno’s voice. “Nightmare?!”

Error immediately squirmed out of Blue’s hold, taking off as soon as Blue put him down. Cross was quick to chase after him. Blue cast one glance to Ink and Dream before following after Cross and Error.

Blue didn’t expect to meet face to face with a horribly injured skeleton in an oversized purple sweater. The right side of their skull was completely broken, all the way down to their eye socket. The tips of their fingers were stained black and they had a single cyan eyelight that bore into Blue. Geno approached them, saying something to the skeleton but Blue couldn’t hear it.

The skeleton plopped himself down, two small skeletons in his arms; one asleep and one wide awake. Error and Cross approached the almost familiar face, Blue watched them closely. “Daddy? What do you have?”

There’s no way that’s Nightmare… what happened? His suspicions were confirmed when the skeleton spoke, “I have your younger brothers Ruru, why not say hi?”


	9. Blue Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes a realization, Dust lends a hand.

“Younger brothers…” Cross repeated behind Error while Error leaned over Nightmare’s lap, smiling at the sight of the two new siblings. Killer tilted his head, he looked to Nightmare for reassurance but the king only smiled at him. The tar-leaking skeleton glanced to the surrounding monsters in confusion before meeting eyes with Error.

Geno approached Nightmare with bandages, sighing as he began to wrap the god’s skull. “How on Earth can you live with that thing?”

Nightmare just chuckled weakly, looking tired as ever with those dark bags under his eyes. “It’s a part of my past, can’t get rid of it.” Geno nodded while Cross stalked to Nightmare’s left and sitting down, his little hands hugging the god’s hand.

Blue frowned a bit as he approached Nightmare, kneeling in front of him. Geno moved away, the blue-clad skeleton reaching his hands out and cupping the king’s face. Nightmare looked at him with a surprised yet somewhat bashful expression. “Nightmare, what happened to you?”

The god frowned slightly, shaking his head gently in Blue’s hold. “Don’t worry about it, I just used too much magic and my corruption lost its adhesion.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!”

“That…” Nightmare closed his eye in thought, “It happened when I was younger, it doesn’t matter now.”

Blue nodded in understanding, “You aren’t in any pain, are you?” That caught the attention of Nightmare’s conscious sons. The king paused before sighing in defeat and nodding. Blue frowned gently, raising his hands to Nightmare’s skull and allowing his blue magic to flicker to life in his hands. The pain ebbed away the longer the magic focused on his skull, his ribs still ached painfully but no one needed to know that. He focused on the sweet relief of Blue’s warm magic against his skull.

Nightmare’s cyan eyelight slowly began to flicker as he began to fall asleep. Normally the king wouldn’t allow such an action but he was tired… so very tired, however, he spared one last glance to Error who just smiled warmly as the god finally slipped into the dark holds of slumber. His head leaned into Blue’s hands, his single eye socket closed peacefully with the gentle noise of light and even breathing following in time.

“Is he asleep?” Killer questioned, careful of Dust as he moved in the king’s lap.

Blue nodded softly as he pulled his hands away, “Yes, he is, it’s best we let him rest.” Error nodded softly turning to Killer.

“I’m Error! Our older brother there is Cross! What’s your name?” 

Killer was taken aback, shily ducking his head down, “I’m Killer, that’s Dust.” He pointed to the sleeping skeleton beside him. Error nodded brightly while Cross just huffed a bit before getting up and tugging Blue’s leg. Blue hummed in question.

“Sit.” Cross mumbled, pointing to the spot he was previously in. Blue smiled and nodded before moving to Nightmare’s side only to realize he was taller than the king. He smiled at the realization, Nightmare seemed even shorter than Dream. Cross motioned for Error to join him before he crawled into Blue’s lap, Error simply perked up and joined him. 

Blue never made a move to touch the two, already being well aware that Error would tell him when he could. The three kids simply spoke to one another, Cross only chiming in once in a while. Geno chuckled at the sight while Reaper moved to float above the playful atmosphere, Sci just shook his head as Reaper eyed the large hole in Nightmare’s head.

“He should’ve died with such an injury… it’s strange.” Reaper hummed, gentle rolling over.

“Well he’s a god, Reaper, you’re immortal aren’t you?” Sci questioned, tilting his head.

Reaper chuckled a bit, “Immortal is not the same as being invulnerable.” He moved his hand to trace the hole of Nightmare’s skull and much to everyone’s absolute surprise, the god began to purr. “I keep forgetting he’s not an actual skeleton but a tree spirit.”

“He and Dream are tree spirits, I forget that myself…” Blue sighed before suddenly feeling pressure against his arm. He turned his head only to see the sleeping king resting against his arm, lightly purring against him. He couldn’t stop the feeling of his face heating up and knowing his face might now be a bright and vivid blue he turned his head away.

Sci let out a snicker while Reaper grinned, moving in front of the lesser being. “You’re blushing Blueberry.”

Blue let out an undignified noise, his face only becoming brighter. “What does it matter to you Death?!”

“You like him don’t you?” Geno smiled, “Yet you’ve only just met him a few hours ago.”

Blue frowned, looking away in embarrassment. “I can’t help it now can I? I may have just met hima bit ago but he’s just… something, I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I think the words you’re looking for,” Sci paused, closing his eyes in thought, “are gentle and compassionate.”

As if those words were the ones he was looking for, Nightmare was more than just gentle and compassionate. He went out of his way for these kids, treated them as his own and offered them a place to live. He offered them a family. That’s more than Dream and Ink have ever done for anyone. He’s using his own magic to raise these kids and not once did he ask for help.

The blue clad skeleton glanced to his lap, finally aware that the kids had stopped talking. The sight of Error curled up against him as his tiny hands clung to Cross’s parka, it made his soul flare with warmth. He could understand why Nightmare loved these kids. He paused, glancing to the two others. Killer was staring up at him while Dust rubbed his eye sockets.

The motion brought on Killer’s attention to his smaller brother, arms immediately wrapping around him. “Hey Dusty…”

Dust hummed in confusion, sitting up in Nightmare’s lap. “Killzie, who are these people?”

Killer grinned, “Well this is Nightmare, our new dad! I don’t know the others well, but that’s Error and Cross, our brothers.”

“New… dad?” Dust tilted his head, looking at Nightmare’s sleeping figure. “There’s a giant hole in his skull..”

Killer nodded, “Yeah, he says he's fine though.” The eyeless skeleton frowned as he noticed a spark against his friend's phalanges. “You’re sparking again.”

Dust jumped at that, holding his hands against his chest. “Sorry…”

Blue hummed at that, “Dust is it? Can I see your hand?”

The tiny skeleton jumped, looking at Dream with fearful eyes before softening. His hand outstretched slowly, shakily. Blue took his hand gently, watching the purple magic spark gently. 

“Dust?”

“Y..Yes mister?”

Blue smiled, letting go of Dust’s hand. “Think you can give some of your magic to Nightmare? I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Dust thought for a moment, looking at Nightmare, then to Blue, and then back to Nightmare. With shaky hands, he grabbed the King’s hand and let his magic spark up. Blue was rather surprised by the amount the child held, watching the purple magic flicker to a gentle cyan before it disappeared. Dust let go, seeming more relaxed and at ease.

Nightmare however, was a different story. The liquid corruption began to leak down his arms and from his eye sockets. Blue watched closely, taking Dust and Killer from Nightmare’s lap as the corruption began to leak more vigorously. It began to cover his body in the dark, tar-like liquid. Four tiny appendages began to grow from his back before lunging outward, rapidly growing into the size they once were. Once the tendrils were in place everything seemed to move more rapidly. It was a surprise that Nightmare was still asleep as the corruption seemed to fill his skull, fixing the hole with careful accuracy. 

The king let out a sudden yawn, startling everyone as his canines visibly became sharper and bigger. The god brought a hand to his lone socket, rubbing it tiredly and as he pulled his hand back it stayed connected to his face by a strand of corruption until it snapped. Nightmare stared at his hand for a moment, seemingly happy to see the corruption covering body. 

He looked to the others, “Did anyone else seem my passive form?”

Reaper shook his head, “Nope, you want us to keep quiet about it I suppose.”

“That would be ideal.” Nightmare spoke gently before looking to his children, “Ah, happy to see you’re awake.”

“Y..You too d…”

Nightmare raised his hand, “Don’t push yourself to call me dad, take as much time as you need to adjust. I just want to know if you’re feeling alright.”

Dust nodded, smiling a bit. “I’m doing just fine, thank you…”

Nightmare nodded before standing up, his back popping making everyone cringe, well besides the kids and Blue. Nightmare only hummed, using his tendrils to pick up the four of his children. Cross only growled as he was pulled away from Error but relaxed at the comfort of the tendril supporting his body. Error shivered at the lack of warmth that was quickly replaced. Dust flinched, but accepted the act, all while Killer attempted to bite the slimy appendage. 

“I suppose we should take our leave, we have to get back for dinner after all.” Nightmare spoke softly. 

Blue nodded, standing up. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you for real.”

Nightmare smiled, “It was a pleasure meeting you as well.” The king smiled, opening a portal. “I’ll see you again sometime?”

The blue clad skeleton gently grabbed hold of his arm, using it to get himself on his tiptoes. He was hardly tall enough but he managed to press a kiss against Nightmare’s jaw causing the god’s face to flush a deep cyan. “I’d love to talk to you again.”

Nightmare stared at him with a dazed expression before he smiled fondly, “I’ll see you again then, goodbye Bluebird.” 

“Goodbye Night.” With that, the king was gone and the portal closed.

“Blue, what the hell was that?” Blue froze, turning his head to meet Dream and Ink’s gaze.


End file.
